


A Little Voice Told Me

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: First Times, M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 04:34:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/794018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair starts talking to himself, with interesting results.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Voice Told Me

## A Little Voice Told Me

by Claudel

Disclaimers: Sadly, they don't belong to me. I'm not going to apologize for this, since this is the fanfiction that interested me in the show in the first place. 

Notes: This is all Kaytee's fault, my beloved betareader. :-) One day, I made the terrible mistake of telling her that I am not good at explicit sex scenes. She pleaded, discussed, begged and blackmailed me for weeks, until I agreed to write a story with lot of sex. This is the result. It turned out better than I expected, I have to admit it. *g* 

* * *

Blair was trying unsuccessfully to concentrate on his book. He was sitting on the couch in front of a mute television, stubbornly trying to keep his eyes on the printed page. But it wasn't working. Even after trying to read the last paragraph ten times, he still had no idea what it was about. 

Against his will, Blair looked up at the source of his distraction and frustration yet again. 

Jim. 

It was really annoying, but he could not even accuse his roommate of doing it on purpose. He doubted very much that Jim Ellison had the evil plan to drive him crazy by parading naked in the loft. Well, okay, maybe not completely naked, but he was wearing so little clothing that it wasn't making much difference. 

Only boxers. *White* boxers. Nearly *translucent* boxers. 

Blair firmly forced his eyes back on the book. He read the paragraph for the eleventh time. It still wasn't making any sense. Life wasn't fair. He fidgeted with his glasses, put them back on his nose, then twirled a lock of his hair that had escaped his ponytail around his finger. He looked again in the direction of his roommate. Wrong move. 

Feeling the warmth gathering in his cheeks from a brief glimpse of the object of his desires, he quickly averted his gaze. With a silent sigh, he looked back at the now abandoned book in his lap. This really wasn't the proper way of thinking about his best friend. His very male best friend, with well-defined muscles rolling under soft skin, strong arms, hard chest, square jaw, very piercing blue eyes. 

He dropped his pen on the book and willed himself to stop this train of thought. You don't think this way about your male and definitively straight best friend, he admonished himself. 

_He has a great ass, too_ , commented the little demon that had currently taken residence in his head. 

Blair clasped his hands on his mouth, convinced that he had actually uttered these words aloud for a few terrifying seconds. But he relaxed when he realized he was still breathing. Jim would certainly kill him and dump his body in the river if he had heard this. But his friend was still peacefully scrubbing the kitchen table, even if it already looked spotless, as far as Blair could tell from this angle. 

_It also has an interesting effect on his pectorals, you don't think so?_ cheerfully added the little voice in his head. _The way they're twitching and relaxing with every move_. 

Blair took a deep breath to interrupt that thought and desperately tried to center himself. _Go away,_ he thought to himself with as much authority as he could manage. _I don't need this, and I certainly don't need to go tell a shrink I'm hearing voices in my head._

_I mean, the guy almost seems to have breasts,_ the voice continued, apparently unimpressed by Blair's wishes. 

_Do you have any idea how much it cost to go see a shrink?_ counteracted Blair, who was feeling slightly stupid to be arguing with himself. 

_Don't you want to go lick his chest and suck his nipples? Don't you want to know how he would taste?_

Blair shut his eyes in an almost convulsive gesture and put his head in his hands. A wave of hunger traveled through his body, a deep ache settled in his belly. And a little below. Unfortunately, his *very* active imagination latched onto the thought of tasting Jim with a vengeance and conjured up some extremely vivid images in his mind. 

_Do you really want me to call an exorcist to get rid of you?_ Blair thought with despair. The little voice didn't answer. Apparently it had decided it was time to take a vacation. 

"Chief? Are you alright?" inquired a familiar and (thank god) real voice. 

Blair jerked and opened his eyes, fighting his initial panic reaction. Jim was now standing right in front of him; he had moved so silently that Blair had not heard him. He was still holding the rag he had been using to clean the table in his hand. 

Blair was afraid everything he had been thinking would be written on his face with like a huge, red, neon sign. Then he abruptly realized that he must have looked strange, clutching his head with a pained expression. No wonder Jim wanted to know what was going on with him. 

Blair made a conscious effort to relax his features and produced a reassuring smile. 

"Sorry, big guy, I was just trying to make my brain shut up." 

Good, half-truths always make the better lies, he congratulated himself. He was just hoping Jim's Sentinel senses were not online for the moment, because his heart was beating like a frightened animal, and he was sweating. 

"Sandburg, I believe this is an impossible task." 

Good, Jim seemed to be buying it, he was even smiling back at him, apparently ready to start teasing him. But Blair wasn't in the mood for this, not when the guy was standing so close to him and the simple fact that he could watch this magnificent chest rising and falling with every breath was turning him on. 

Blair slowly gathered his books, pens and various papers, trying to hide the fact that he was running away. All he wanted right now was to put a closed door between him and his Sentinel. He ostensibly yawned and stretched, before announcing that it was time for him to go to bed. 

Jim watched his retreating friend with a puzzled look and an amused smile. Something was strange here, but he couldn't figure out what exactly. It's only after returning to the kitchen that it finally occurred to him. He froze, holding a glass in one hand and a dishtowel in another. 

Pheromones. 

This is what it was feeling. This tingling sensation in his nose, and the subtle feeling of well-being that he was experiencing. 

Blair's pheromones. 

The kid had probably been thinking about one of his many lady friends, or something like that. It was strange that he had noticed it for the first time tonight. After Laura, he had never again smelled someone else's pheromones. He had thought that it was because he had never run again into someone that he really found attractive. He had probably misunderstood some part of Blair's lecture on the subject. 

But it was still strange that he could smell a man's pheromones. Jim shrugged, put the dishtowel on the counter and headed up to his room. He briefly considered talking to Sandburg about this, but he quickly decided it was better to let his guide with some illusion of privacy. Besides, it wasn't very important. 

* * *

Blair couldn't sleep. In fact, he had given up trying a few hours ago and was simply lying on his back, eyes open, staring at a ceiling that he couldn't really see in the dark. His mind was on overload, thoughts tumbling and rolling around in his head, preventing him from achieving much-needed rest. At least it was Saturday; he would not be sleeping on his feet while delivering his class lectures. Thank god for small favors. 

He was still thinking about Jim, of course. Pondering the topic of a straight man falling in love with is best friend. Of course, Jim hadn't helped matters by numerous times he hadn't bothered with a towel and simply walked out the bathroom completely naked. Blair wasn't supposed to be looking, but he couldn't seem to help it. 

He was in the middle of a futile and frustrating conversation with the little voice inside his head. He knew that having conversations with himself could be considered as a sign of schizophrenia, but after all, he didn't have a teddy bear or a dog which could listen to his personal problems. 

_You do realize you can't go on like this, don't you?_ the voice asked. 

_Well, what do you want me to do?_ Blair thought back. 

_Talk to him._

_TALK to him? Can't you find anything more original to tell me? I'm sure I can come up with something better than that._

_No, you can't. I'm part of you, after all._

_Oh, yeah, I had almost forgotten. How depressing. I thought I could be a little more creative._ / 

_You're not listening to me,_ the little voice continued patiently. / _Do you think the guy could actually tell you "no" if you asked him to sleep with you?_

_Oh, I'm sure he would not refuse. He would not have the time. He would have a heart attack first._

_Oh, come on, you have the big guy wrapped around your little finger._

_I do? Geez, remind me to take advantage of it next time he asks me to clean the mess in the bathroom,_ Blair thought sarcastically. 

_You managed to convince Jim Ellison, ex-military, cop of the year, and notorious lone wolf to let you stay at his place after yours blew up. Even Simon couldn't believe that one._

_It was only for one week. And the guy is such a softie inside, he would never let me live on the street._

_My point exactly. Besides, how long is a week in your universe? It's almost been three years._

_I managed to convince him to drop the color code tupperware system. I begged long enough that he finally let me pull my tribal masks on the wall. I even convinced him to try to meditate, and I didn't even think that I could pull off that one. But I can't convince him to sleep with me. You're out of your mind._

There was an eloquent silence. 

_Well, okay, I'm out of my mind,_ Blair corrected tiredly. _What difference does it make? He is not interested in my body._

_He touches you a lot,_ the little voice pointed out. 

_So what? He's the touchy-feely type._

_Oh, really? Name me someone else he touches that much._

Blair blinked and had to admit he couldn't answer that, much to his surprise. Weird. 

_You see what I mean,_ the little voice concluded triumphantly. 

_That's it, I just entered the Twilight Zone. Besides, even if you were right, what good would it do? I'm in love with him; I damn well know I want more than a one night stand._

_Then seduce him._

"What?" 

Blair suddenly sat down, his eyes huge, his heart beating so fast he could actually hear it. That little sentence was so rich in possibilities. He took a deep breath and slowly released it. He forced himself to lie back on his bed. 

_How?_ he simply asked. 

The answer was long to come, and for a moment he was afraid the voice had finally decided to shut up at the worst possible moment. 

_He's a very straightforward guy,_ the voice answered slowly. _You can't simply have nice little chats with meaningful glances, buy him flowers and ask him out. It would not work with him. You have to be more direct._

_How direct?_

The voice whispered a suggestion in his ears. 

_THAT direct?!!_ Blair had to make a great effort not to yell. _Can't I simply tell him that I love him at breakfast and would like to nail him to the mattress? At least he won't be able to kill me if he is choking on his orange juice._

_Yes,_ firmly answered the voice. _And you better do it right now, or you'll never dare._

Blair resisted his first impulse to hit himself over the head with the alarm clock. This was madness. Complete madness. He could not really hope that Jim would forgive him even if he needed his guide to stay in one piece. No way. And the scariest thing is that he was actually considering doing it. 

With a heavy sigh, Blair slowly stood up, and started removing all his clothes. 

* * *

Jim went from a deep, restful sleep to an almost lucid state in a matter of seconds. It wasn't unusual for him. Even when he was dreaming, some part of his brain always seemed to be monitoring his environment for any danger. Since he had some control over his sentinel abilities, it was even more true. 

Apparently, he had been monitoring the progress of the invader for some time now: the agitation in the bedroom downstairs, the footsteps on the floor, the almost silent curse after hitting a chair, the little creaks of the stairs. It had not alarmed him, since he knew the rhythm of this heartbeat and this breathing as well as his own. It was faster than usual, but still familiar. A part of his conscious mind puzzled about something odd, something that was missing. He couldn't hear the ruffle of clothing that he always perceived when someone moved. It was something he had learned to tune out a long time ago, like most of the annoying background noises. However, he always noticed its absence. The only logical conclusion was that Blair was naked. 

Naked?! 

His sleep became lighter, his faculty of reasoning slowly awakening. There was this wonderful feeling of well-being, this need to take deeper breaths which followed a path directly to his cock. The beginning of arousal twirled with the fading images of the dream, adding erotic whispers and visions of bare skin. 

Then, in one lightning fast move, Blair grabbed the covers and revealed Jim's nude body. 

Jim's fuzzy sleepy state abruptly switched to full consciousness, suddenly quite conscious that it was unusual to have a naked guide standing in his bedroom, his pheromones inundating the air. Jim opened his eyes and his night vision automatically dispelled the shadows. Blair was leaning over him, and his breath caught in his throat. 

It was strange, he had never thought the younger man would be so beautiful. There was something very seductive about the way the moonlight was playing in his hair, the way the untamed curls were brushing the broad shoulders. He had a well-defined chest, covered with dark hair. And there was this line down his belly that seemed to point directly to his... Damn, Jim couldn't see it because of the edge of the bed. 

The sentinel was suddenly aware of the cold air against his own body and that he was sprawled on the bed, with his arms and legs opened. He also had the beginning of an erection. The heavy weight of Blair's eyes on his body made the blood rush faster in his veins, fueling the building erection. 

"Blair?" he asked with a rusty voice. "What's..." 

A finger pressed to his lips prevented him from voicing his confusion. A shiver ran through his body when it occurred to him what Blair clearly wanted, but it was certainly the last thing he had expected from his guide. Blair turned his head and the light played with the silver rings in his ear. He looked Jim right into the eyes, and a smile slowly spread on the younger man's face, as he was satisfied of what he was seeing. 

Blair bent over him and climbed on the bed in a single fluid motion. Jim had a very good view of a hard cock in a nest of thick curls, and of strong legs. Suddenly, the student was straddling him with his knees on either side of his hips, not quite touching him, but his finger was still resting on Jim's lips. The older man dug his nails into the mattress when he felt the heat of this compact body so close to his own. And wasn't that Blair's cock, barely brushing against his abdomen, leaving a trail of fire? A wave of hunger washed over Jim, and it was suddenly very difficult to breathe. 

And yet Jim didn't move. He was afraid to break the spell. 

The younger man didn't have the same problem. He leaned over until his curls were brushing Jim's face, resting his strong hands on his shoulder to balance himself. He was so close now that Jim could feel his warm breath on hypersensitive skin. Blair licked his lips, and this simple gesture mesmerized Jim. Blair grinned at him with an almost wicked expression, then slowly and deliberately traced the contour of Jim's lips with his tongue, with small licks, like a cat. He certainly knew that this would drive his sentinel crazy. Jim started shaking at the idea of fully tasting his guide. 

He grabbed the back of Blair's head almost roughly and sucked on the full lower lip, before forcing the lush mouth opened, and kissed him senseless. He sent his own tongue probing the warm orifice, desperate to taste more of the younger man, and he moaned deep in his chest when Blair kissed him back with barely restrained hunger. The heat grew between them, until it almost seemed that they were trying to devour each other. Jim tangled his hand in the long hair and suddenly realized that he had wanted to do this forever. 

They both moaned and broke the kiss with the shock of Blair covering his body with is own, his weight deliciously pressing Jim into the mattress. The sentinel was delighted to finally have a full skin contact, and he tightly shut his eyes. He instinctively parted his legs to allow his partner to settle between them, bringing their cocks in close contact. 

Blair pressed his face against the strong neck and started licking the sweat at the junction the shoulders. Jim let his hands wander downward, tracing abstract patterns on the strong back, and this simple gesture sent shivers up the younger man's spine. Jim let his hands cup and softly caressed the firm globes, and he heard his partner sucked the air in. Then Blair suddenly took a nipple in his mouth. Jim cried out at the sensation and the alternation of sucking and licking made him tremble with desire. They both started small rocking motions against each other, until Jim reached out between them to align their erections. 

Blair abruptly released the abused nipple when he felt a warm hand on his cock. He moaned low in his throat, and arched himself against Jim, wanting more contact. Their eyes met, and Blair started rocking more purposefully against him, making a little sound of pleasure at each thrust. Jim grabbed his hips to increase the pressure and they strained against each other for long minutes, the sweat helping them to rub against each other. Jim gave a final thrust and actually lift off his friend from the bed when he came with a wordless cry. Blair took one look at his eyes shut in pleasure and the cords in his neck, and fell over the edge as well. 

* * *

When Blair woke up the next morning and opened his eyes on Jim's bedroom, he immediately started to panic. At first he couldn't figure out why his first instinct was to run as fast as he could and take the first plane to Russia, before something very bad happened to him. And then the memories of last night rushed back to him, and he sat in the bed with an almost convulsive move, biting so hard on his lower lip that he almost drew blood. A quick scan of the room confirmed that he was alone. 

He flopped back on the pillow and hid his face in his hands. Last night had been wonderful. He still couldn't believe that his very straight partner had actually let him climb into his bed and make love to him. He couldn't believe that he was lying naked on the king size bed upstairs. He couldn't believe that he had been crazy enough to try to seduce Jim. Blair frowned and tried to remember what had happened after they both came explosively and had dozed off with his head pillowed on a broad chest. He thought he could recall a damp cloth cleaning the semen on his belly, but it was a fuzzy memory; he was almost asleep at this point. 

Weird. 

Since Blair was fairly sure that no house rule stated that you were to clean up your roommate after he ravished you, it seemed that Jim wasn't terribly upset about what had happened. Maybe, after all, he had not managed to screw up their friendship just because whatever mechanism he had used to suppress his feelings had decided to go on vacation unexpectedly. 

Or there was simply something in Jim's genetic code that didn't allow him to kill his own guide. 

Blair realized he was going to hyperventilate if he continued like this, and he automatically took the lotus position, trying to slow his breathing. When he felt he had some measure of self-control, he looked over the railing, wondering where his sentinel was. With the hypothesis he had not simply left to avoid facing him in the morning, of course. He had almost concluded that it was the case, since he couldn't see him anywhere downstairs. But then he heard the sound of the shower running. 

"Oh, my god," he moaned, on the verge of panic again. 

What kind of explanation was he supposed to give to Jim? Okay, he had not exactly tried to stop him, but it wasn't exactly like Blair had given him a proper warning before pouncing on him. And Jim was still half-asleep. Blair rested his head on the cold metal of the railing. He had taken advantage of his best friend, there was no other way to look at it. 

Then the shower stop, and Blair's heart missed a beat. 

* * *

"Blair?" 

The student had turned his back to the stairs and hidden his face in the pillow, when the voice of his friend startled him. He jumped when he felt a hand coming to rest on his neck, fingers playing with his hair. 

"Come on, Chief, open your eyes," cajoled the voice. 

Blair let out a breath he wasn't conscious he had been holding and carefully cracked an eye open. Over the years, he had become pretty good at reading Jim's mood, even when he didn't have any visual clue. He only had to listen to his voice. The more pissed off he was, the more cold and inexpressive his voice became. But it was presently warm, and even. . . teasing? 

The younger man opened another eye and peered up at Jim's face. He was a little shocked to see the broad honest smile on his partner's face, and the little crinkles at the corner of his eyes. The cop seemed about to crack a joke about algae shakes or the mess that was his office. Apparently, he was in a very good mood. Blair relaxed fractionally when he realized that he had not committed an unforgivable action. 

Blair rolled over to face his friend, and he felt the sheet sliding down to uncover his chest and tangling around his waist. He tried to find something intelligent to say, but nothing came out. Jim's face was at his level; he was apparently on his knees at the side of the bed, one elbow on the mattress, a hand supporting his chin. He was staring at Blair as he was some kind of exotic animal. 

"Hum, good morning?" risked the student. 

Jim's smile widened. 

"You truly are unpredictable, Sandburg, you know that?" he answered while letting his eyes wander on the compact body of his roommate. 

"You're not mad at me, then?" Blair asked, while digging into the pillow with his fingers and staring at the bedside table to avoid looking at the detective. 

"Mad? No," was the answer, still with the same amused tone. "Just surprised as hell. I never thought you would go for a man." 

Blair waved his hands in an evasive gesture, but quickly stop himself when he realized that the sheet was about to slide from his hips, and that Jim truly seemed interested by this phenomenon. 

"You know the theory, man we all are bisexual by nature, and it's society that teaches us to look only at the opposite sex yadda, yadda," the anthropologist quickly explained, while discreetly trying to cover himself. He froze when Jim grabbed his wrist to prevent it. 

"I want to enjoy the view, Sandburg," the older man firmly told him. Blair's eyes widened even more, and he pensively pursued his lips. 

"Jim, why do I have the feeling that you have an interest in men that you never told me about?" 

"I'm bi," the sentinel quietly answered. 

"Excuse me?" Blair practically screamed. For a moment, he looked about to jump from the bed, but Jim firmly pressed him back on the mattress. 

"I happen to be bisexual, Blair. I have know this for a very long time," Jim patiently repeated. 

The student looked completely stunned. His lips moved, but nothing came out. 

"Talk about believing in stereotypes, man," he finally muttered. 

Jim truly seemed to be about to laugh. Blair thought with some annoyance that getting laid had made wonders for his mood. 

"Now, are you finished with the interrogation?" Jim asked, still smiling widely. 

"I wasn't doing an interrogation!" Blair indignantly replied. 

"Oh. Could have fooled me," Jim easily answered, while pushing Blair flat on the mattress for at least the third time in the last five minutes. "I was just wondering about your motivations last night." 

"Motivations?" Blair weakly repeated. "You're sure you're alright, Jim? I mean, you seem to be acting a little out of character, here..." 

"Sandburg," Jim cut him. "Answer my question. Why did you make love to me last night?" 

Blair blushed vividly, unable to help himself. He could feel the blood gathering in his cheeks, his face burning. Something was telling him that obfuscation would *not* work very well with his Sentinel, particularly when he was looking at him with such an intense gaze. He was probably also monitoring his vital signs. Damn. 

The smaller man took a deep breath, and started contemplating the ceiling, pretending that it was a truly interesting view. 

"Well," he stammered, "you see..." 

"Blair, try the truth, it would be a lot easier." 

Blair quickly glanced at this friend, who was absently rubbing his thumb on the pulsing point at his wrist. And it felt very good too. 

"Well, I just wanted to do it, you know. I mean, I kind of wanted to do that for a very long time," he quickly added when the older man frowned, apparently not satisfied with his answer. "You were driving me crazy, parading in the loft half naked, and last night, well, I had a temporary moment of madness. " Blair had a self-conscious shrug, trying to stop himself from babbling and spit his guts in the process, as he was well aware he had the unfortunate habit of doing. 

"That's all?" Jim quietly asked. 

His tone had changed. He didn't seem amused anymore. Blair searched his face, and wondered about the strange look in his friend's eyes. It almost seemed to be...deception? 

Blair passed his tongue on his lips. "I . . Oh, god," he muttered, "this is really tough, man." 

On an impulse, Blair suddenly grabbed the back of Jim's head, and quickly invaded his mouth with his tongue, kissing him with barely restrained passion. The sentinel gave him as good as he was receiving, twisting his big hands in the curly hair, bringing their mouth even closer. For a long moment, their universe was resumed to the heat and exploration of each other's mouth. Blair was the first one to break the kiss, panting for air. His eyes were closed, and he buried his face in the curve of Jim's shoulder. 

"I love you," he whispered, too low for anyone but a sentinel to hear him. "I know you don't love me, not like that," he continued with a catch in his voice. "I'm more like your little brother than anything else to you, but..." he stopped, not knowing what to say next, and unwilling to look at the other man to see the effects of his words on his face. 

Strong hands cupped his head and forced him to look into eyes as blue as his own. Jim had a strange little smile on his face. 

"Believe me, Sandburg, this is definitively not the way I would treat my brother," he replied with a very low voice that sent shivers up Blair's spine. "I love you, too." 

Blair blinked and looked at him without saying a word, the shock of these words reverberating itself in his head. He shook his head in a mute denial of what he had just heard. 

"Blair, look at me," Jim insisted, grabbing him by the shoulders and slightly shaking him. "I do love you. Is it that difficult to understand? I have loved you for a very long time." 

"It's just...hard to believe you, Jim," the younger man finally answered him. "It's totally out of the blue, I had no clue.." He shook his head again. 

The sentinel had a tender smile, then in one swift movement, he straddled Blair and impatiently pulled away the sheets, in a strange reverse of the events of last night. He ended up on his hands and knees, hovering over his friend, and the anthropologist really noticed for the first time that he was still naked. Desire sparked deep into his belly, and the heat traveled in his body, making him feel light-headed. Only the frantic beat of his heart kept him anchored to the bed. He had known Jim was magnificent, but the way the morning light was playing on the smooth skin and the hard muscles just made him want to lick and touch him everywhere. 

"Then let me prove it to you," Jim told him, and before his brain had the time to understand his meaning, he had captured Blair's lips in another kiss. The younger man locked his fingers behind the strong column of his neck, and he urged him to completely lie on him, while trying to suck his tongue out of his mouth. He dimly heard himself whimpering low in his throat, but didn't quite realize the sound was coming from himself. 

He jumped and moaned when Jim let go of his mouth to explore his neck with his tongue, and he almost screamed when he felt the teeth carefully nipping the sensitive skin. Blair writhed under his weight, clutching his back and digging his nail in the strong shoulders without realizing it. 

"Jim, please," he pleaded in a voice husky with desire. 

Jim let go of his neck and smiled down at him. There was something in his expression that sent Blair's arousal to new levels. "Don't worry, Blair," his friend tenderly answered him. "I'm going to make you feel so good." 

Blair tightly shut his eyes when he felt the warm current of air on his nipple, before the mouth closed around it. Jim added, his voice muffled by his flesh: "When I woke up, this is all I could think about." A tongue started playing with the nipple ring. Blair dug his hand in the mattress and arched his back. "That I wanted to feel you inside of me." 

Blair froze and started shaking when the meaning of the last words sank in his mind. "If you don't want to, you better tell me right now," the sentinel continued, his tongue now exploring the area around Blair's navel. 

"God, Jim, please," Blair moaned incoherently. He almost screamed when a warm hand circled his cock and squeezed. Jim started pumping up and down, and the warm organ quickly expanded to his full size. Blair was watching this with eyes so dilated that the blue was almost gone. He thrashed his head from side to side, knowing that he was going to explode at any minute. Then he felt something cold being slowly spread on his aching flesh, and he savagely bit his own lips. He briefly wondered where Jim had found the lubricant, but he was too far gone to really care. This was happening too fast, and he desperately wanted more. 

The sentinel spread the lubricant all over Blair's cock, and positioned himself in such a way that both their erections were brushing. He had to grab Blair's hip to stop him from thrusting against him. 

"Blair, look at me," he asked, panting. 

Blair instantly focused on his face. "You're ready?" the older man asked him. 

His guide seemed about to answer positively, but alarm crossed his features. 

"Jim, we can't do this, not so fast; I'm going to hurt you." 

The sentinel silenced him with a kiss. "Don't worry, baby, I'm ready for you. I prepared myself for you in the bathroom." 

Blair looked at him, apparently not understanding what he meant. The older man took one of the slender hands and gently guided it between his legs, spreading them over his friend's body. The elegant finger lightly traveled over the sentinel's erection, making him shiver, over the balls, and then softly caressed the perineum. Jim encouraged him to continue his exploration, until the fingers brushed against the opening of his body, and he breathed deeply, wanting more. 

"That's it, Blair, put your finger in, please. ." he almost beg him. 

Blair's eyes went big, but he carefully pressed his finger against the muscle. He felt it opening under the pressure of his index, and to his great surprise, he easily sank to his second knuckles. He could feel that the tight and warm passage was already slick with lubricant, and he looked at Jim in sudden understanding. 

"Don't tell me this is what you were doing in the bathroom," he asked with a breathless laugh. 

"Of course, baby, I wanted to be ready for you," Jim rasped, slowly rocking against the single digit, barely able to wait. 

Blair moaned at the image that this brought to him mind. Jim under the shower, opening himself, thinking about preparing the passage for Blair's cock... Suddenly, he couldn't wait anymore. 

"Now, I need you now," he said urgently. 

"Oh, yes," whispered the older man, letting go of Blair's hand with a whisper of lost. He positioned himself over the smaller man's cock, and Blair's hands automatically went to his waist to steady him. He slowly exhaled, and empaled himself on the hard pole in one long movement. He closed his eyes at the delicious feeling of being filled and stretched. He slowly let all his weight rest on Blair, until he was sitting in his lap, and he felt the organ going even deeper inside of him. 

Blair was going to lose his mind. He couldn't believe how tight and hot this passage was. He couldn't believe that detective Ellison of the Cascade PD was fucking himself with his cock. The sight of himself being swallowed in the other's man body was almost too much. He had trouble speaking, and fire was coursing through his vein, gathering in his belly. He could feel the muscles in Jim's body squeezing and massaging him, as his partner was moving to better accommodate him. 

Their eyes locked and Jim bent over him until he twined his fingers with Blair, pressing his hands on the mattress over the younger man's head. 

And then he started moving. He barely registered Blair's little cry of delight, and then he was pumping up and down on his friend's erection, moving faster and faster, letting himself fall back on it harder and harder. Blair was now helping him, moving his hips to meet his thrusts, and he vainly tried to disengage his hands to caress Jim's erection, but the cop kept holding him. He knew he would not need this to come. Sweat had broken over both their bodies, and Jim watched with fascination the way Blair's muscles were tensing and relaxing, the way his breathing was becoming more and more ragged, and the grip on his hands was becoming more desperate. 

Then Blair tensed and arched, driving his cock deeper in Jim's body, almost sobbing. Jim felt the hot semen erupting inside his ass, and the knowledge that it was Blair who had exploded deep inside him was his undoing. He gave a final hard thrust and came all over his lover, his lids tightly shut, only seeing a red light beating in rhythm with his heart. He rode the wave of his pleasure for what seemed to be endless moments, until he slumped against Blair, incoherently reminding himself not to crush the younger man. 

* * *

When Blair came back to the real world, he blinked and pushed away the hair in his face. He didn't have the energy to move to look at the alarm clock, but judging by the rays of sunshine filling the room and tracing luminous patterns on the skin of the man still asleep at his side, it was around noon. 

They had let themselves drift back to sleep, Blair delighting in the feeling of powerful arms holding him close. It was definitively a good thing to have a lover bigger than yourself when you wanted to be held. The student grinned widely, and contained the urge to jump up and down, screaming his joy. Things had turned out better than he could ever have dreamed. 

_Well, what did I tell you?_ suddenly intervened the voice in his head, but this time, it seemed louder, and Blair looked around, almost expecting to see someone standing in the room. After all, he had read stories about the devil appearing to people and tempting them. 

_The devil?_ chuckled the little voice. _I don't recall asking you to sign anything with your blood._

_Yeah, I know,_ Blair whispered. _And I know to who my soul belongs now,_ he added, contemplating his sentinel in the patch of light. 

Soon, he would wake him up and try to steal a kiss. And maybe they could take a shower together, eat a little, and get back to bed. After all, it was the weekend, nothing to stop them from spending it in bed. Nothing at all. 

La fin. 


End file.
